When Our Strengths Become Our Weaknesses
by PRETTyGiRLCHEERyBROODy3
Summary: These two have known eachother all through high school but have never talked to eachother. WHat happens when a friend brings them together? What happens when one of their friends are supportive? Go through the ups and downs of these two lovers.BRUCAS


Okay, this is my new story because I didn't like my oter one. But I hope you like this one. Okay the first two chapters are jsut going to be showing my two main characters react in everyday life. And then in the third chapter it'll be their interaction. I hope you like. SOrry it's so short. Remember to review.

Disclamimer: I don't own One Tree Hill (Thank gawd I don't because I would so have season 5 a different way.)

* * *

_Strong – Hard to break; Firm._

Strong. Was a word that described her perfectly. She was strong in every way possible. She was hurt more in her life than anybody else but she still seemed to keep a smile on her face. She never let herself break down in front of people and she never let anybody break past her barriers. She was hard to break because most people only ever saw the dimples in her cheeks instead of the truth in her eyes. She only let so many people in that it was surprising she had so many friends. She was firm in everything she did. She put her foot down and didn't let anybody walk all over her. Most people would call her a bitch but she called it looking out for herself. She was strong and nobody could break that.

_Admired- To like and respect someone._

She had many admirers. She was well liked. And people respected her everywhere she went. People loved her for her way of making people smile. She knew how to cheer someone up and she never let sadness cloud her features. She carried herself with confidence that people dreamed they had. She walked around acting like she owned the place and people knew that she did. People knew not to cross her or say something smart to or about her. She was one that everyone feared. They knew that with a couple of looks or some choice words they would be broken down and crumbled to pieces. But that didn't stop people from admiring her. She was perfect to them. In every way and form. She was Brooke Davis.

ONETREEHILL

She walked down the halls and everyone parted to make ways for her. She wore a confident smirk along with her designer clothes. Her adorable dimples shining through. She spotted her best friend arguing nearby and knew she was in for a long day.

"You were looking at her!" Her best friend Peyton Sawyer yelled loudly as she pointed to a girl that was sitting nearby looking down at the table.

"I was not looking at her!" Nathan Scott her other best friend yelled back at his girlfriend. His usual calm face turning tomato red.

"Oh really? Nathan how dumb do you think I am? I know when somebody is making googly eyes at someone. And it was obvious you were ogling her." Peyton said her voice getting louder as she spoke. She was Brooke's best friend since they were five. Peyton wasn't like Brooke. She was dark and depressing but still she had a light that drew attention to her. She claimed she hated the spotlight but Brooke knew that she loved it more than she did. She was always causing a scene wherever she went and she would bask in it. Afterwards she would yell and claim she hated when people would stare at her. Brooke was used to it and it didn't lessen her love for her best friend.

"Your obviously dumb to. Gosh I bumped into her and then I looked down and said sorry. Why are you being such a bitch about it?" Nathan asked his voice getting meaner and meaner as he yelled. Nathan was Brooke's best friend since diapers. They had grown up together and Nathan was one of the only ones Brooke opened up to. She trusted him and he looked out for her. Nathan was a big basketball star and he was smooth with the ladies. There was no denying that every girl wanted him except Brooke. Nathan was her older brother and Brooke was his baby sister. That's the way they introduced themselves sometimes and they would pull it off. Nathan loved being in the spotlight and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"Oh whatever Nathan. Your lying you're just hitting on her and then trying to get away with it!" Peyton yelled as she poked him in the chest.

"Oh what is this about you screwing the soccer team and then trying to make it look like I'm the one to blame for all of this?" Nathan asked angrily. Clearly having enough of Peyton.

"Excuse me? I screwed the soccer team? Nathan you are unbelievable! Last week it was Lacrosse and this week it was Soccer. What next week baseball? You're an ass Nathan Scott." Peyton said and with one last glare towards him she stalked off past Brooke and into the building.

"Okay, whoa what was that about Royal?" Brooke asked as she went to go stand beside him. He looked down at her his menacing glare turning into a soft expression immediately.

"Oh, you know Peyton being dramatic Peyton like always. She thinks I was flirting with some girl." Nathan answered with a small smile towards the little brunette that stood beside him.

"Well were you?" Brooke asked looking up at Nathan and kinking her eyebrow. She knew how Nathan could flirt with anything with boobs.

"No. I bumped into her and I was just trying to be nice. And instead all I get is Peyton yelling at me about how I wanna fuck her." Nathan said with a small laugh as he slung his arm around her shoulders in a friendly manner.

"Okay. If you say so. I just know how you can be Nate and I know how Peyton could be." Brooke said as they began walking into the building together.

"I'm not going to cheat Brookie. You don't have to worry." Nathan reassured her as he gave her a small kiss on the head before he went to his locker, which they had just stopped at. Brooke folded her arms across her chest and just rolled her eyes at Nathan.

"Whatever." Brooke said as she shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the locker next to Nathan.

"So, are you coming over this weekend? I mean my mom wants you there because of this whole big dinner were having." Nathan said as he rolled his eyes at the thought of his father but kept shoveling books into his book bag.

"What's the occasion?" Brooke asked, as she looked up at Nathan interested.

"Just Dan being Dan. Does there need to be an occasion?" Nathan asked as he gave Brooke a dense look. She knew how Dan could be so he didn't even know why she would ask him a question like that.

"Is Peyton going?" Brooke asked as she looked at her freshly manicured nails and yawned.

"Yeah. I guess." Nathan nodded looking at her weirdly.

"Okay. I guess I'm in. See you in class Natey." Brooke said using his childhood nickname. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sauntering off to her first class.


End file.
